


Love can save a life

by Fanfic_Unity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Unity/pseuds/Fanfic_Unity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where everything seem OK is were everything goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can save a life

Allison was felling for the new girl in her school. she was so scared to talk to her and the new girl is already popular well she is beautiful.boy are always following her around but she got ask on a date with the captain of the lacrosse team.Allison just got really mad at that she wishes that is was her kissing Lydia the queen of the high school. but she happy that Lydia and her are best friend she just wishes she could be more then just a friend with her. she does have Erica with her so she can help her with getting Lydia to like her but who know if Lydia even like girl.

it was morning. Allison wake up with her phone ringing. she pick it up and look at the screen she saw Scott name. she answer the call.

"hello" "hey Allison" "what is it that you had to call me at 5:00 am in the morning on at Saturday" "well i just wanted to ask you what the plan" "what plan" "the plan to get Lydia jealous" she was shock how does Scott know she like Lydia."how do you know" Scott laugh at that "stiles told me" stiles was Allison twin brother "am so going to hurt him for having a big mouth" "hey don't hurt my boyfriend face" Allison was shock she didn't know Scott and stiles was dating. "when did you and stiles started dating" "oops stiles still didn't tell you did he. My mistake we both were going to tell you but i guess is to late cause you know now. but it don't matter we are talking about you and Lydia what the plan" Allison got out her bed and walk to her window to seeing her mom leave "i don't know ask Erica she always have the plan in the pack well for messing with people feeling" Scott laugh "OK ill ask her ill see you later" Scott was about to hang up but didn't "ya almost forgot to tell you we have a meeting today at 4:00 pm today. i already told Lydia about the meeting so don't worry" Scott hang up.

Allison walk to her bed and lay ed there looking at her picture with Lydia. she smile at that (well i have to get ready for my morning run better get ready and eat something am hungry). she walk down stair already dress for her run and grab a bowl of cereal and ate. she stop eating when she got a text from Lydia she smile at the text.

massage- hey want to go for a run together

she just text back and said sure.she waited for Lydia to come to her house. when she was waiting her door rang she walk to the door she got happy when she saw Lydia face. "hey" Allison said with a smile."hey are you ready" Lydia said smiling as well."ya hold on i have to get my water" Allison walk to her table in the kitchen and grab her water bottle. "OK am ready now" they both left going running.when they saw Scott running they stop and Scott walk to them. "hey Allison,Lydia" "hey Scott" Allison said. Lydia just wave at him "were are you going'' "oh i was going to your house to see stiles" "oh ya well i think he still sleeping but i think you can just knock his window and check" "OK ill see you around and i almost forgot i need to talk to you later about the thing" "OK bye". he ran off to Allison house. Lydia look at Allison confuse "what thing" Allison turn her head and look at Lydia " oh it nothing just something for Erica that all" Lydia didn't believe that but she didn't care right now she just wanted to go running. " can we go now" Allison just nodded and they both left running.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was now 4:00 pm Allison got ready and got in her car with stiles. Allison was driving hearing music but then stiles turn off the music and turn his head to Allison. "what do you think Derek want to talk to us about" "i don't know but let hope it nothing bad. i just really want some good news" stiles sigh and turn on the music and look at the window " ya me to" stiles said in a low whisper.

when they got there everything was not what they were inspected .

when Allison saw that there were cars flip and Derek house look more broken then ever, she knew something happen, she got scared she was worry about Lydia more then the rest of the pack, stiles seem not that worry like Allison was , Allison ran out the car and started looking for Lydia, stiles got out the car and Allison think he found Scott and maybe the rest of the pack so she follow him when she turn the corner she saw Scott holding Lydia in his arms, she put her hand over her mouth she was in shock and was about to cry, she ran to Lydia. she saw three claw mark on her side. now she crying, "omg what happen to her " Scott look up from were he was trying to take the pain away from Lydia, " there were a pack of alpha they attack us and one of them attack Lydia and i think he bit her, we were to busy fighting the other one and couldn't save her from him, Issac is calling the hospital so don't worry" stiles was right next to him patting his back, when the Doctor came and pick Lydia, Allison ran to her car and follow the hospital car.

They were at the hospital waiting for the Doctor to say if it was OK for them to see Lydia, Allison was crying, stiles turn his head to the right were Scott was sitting next to him, "what happen to Derek and Erica,brody" Scott turn his head to look at stiles, there gaze lock Scott smile a little "they went and ran after the pack, they haven't call yet am a little worry" stiles got closer to Scott and hug him tight "it OK let just see if Lydia would wake up soon OK" stiles said with a nice low voice.

The doctor came out of Lydia room everyone stand up fast, " how is she doctor" "she OK she healing good and really fast tho, other then that she OK" doctor said leaving them Allison turn to be facing Scott and stiles " do you think she maybe turning to a wolf" "i think so the doctor did say she was healing to fast" they all look at Lydia from the window, she was just laying there.

The next morining allison got to the hospital  but when she got there something happen

When Allison got to the hospital there were body on the floor, she grab her phone and texted Scott, when she was done texting Scott she ran to Lydia room, she open the door and the bed were all throw around and Lydia wasn't there but there were blood on the wall and on the floor,Scott got there and ran in to Lydia room and saw Allison standing there with her hand over her mouth.

" what happen here'' Scott said standing next to her, with stiles next to him " i don't know" "do you think Lydia did this" "STILES! never say that Lydia will never hurt anyone" "sorry but am just saying" "maybe it could be the alpha pack that did this" "i don't care who did this we have to find Lydia fast she could be getting hurt, who know what those alpha could be doing to her if they find her" Allison said trying not to cry. Scott grab his phone from his pocket and call Derek "ya OK we be waiting then" Scott turn around to Allison and stiles "he said wait here" "wait here we cant just wait here Scott we have to do something look for her" Scott walk up to Allison and put his hand around her, "i know that but don't worry Lydia is strong and smart she will be OK" Allison sigh and waited for Derek to come.

When Derek came stiles,Scott, and Allison were outside waiting, they got in Derek car and headed to the woods. They split in to too groups Derek and stiles, and Allison and Scott they started looking "can you smell her" Allison ask "ya i can but it not that strong, do you have anything that smell like Lydia" Allison blush at that she did have something that smell like Lydia, "i kinda do have something but it in my car" "oh OK" "do you mind if i ask why you have something that smell like Lydia" Allison turn her head to look at Scott "well we were going to be sleeping over and she left like a few shirt of her in my car and well i forgot to give it back to her" Allison said blushing, Scott started smiling " oh you forgot OK". Allison started blushing deeper, she didn't say anything they didn't say anything for awhile when she saw that Scott stop walking , she stop next to him "what wrong" "i hear something like claw scratching trees" "could it be Lydia?" "i think so it smell like her, but i smell blood to" Allison just started running to whatever was clawing trees.

when she got there she saw Lydia on the floor crying, Allison ran to her "Lydia!" Lydia turn her head she was happy so she ran to Allison and they both gave each other a big hug "Lydia are you OK what happen" Allison said moving her hand up and down Lydia back, "i don't know i.... i woke up in the wood plz don't let go of me Allison" Lydia said crying on Allison shoulder, Allison know Lydia hand are bloody and it all over her shirt but she don't care she just hug Lydia tight and never let go.

when Lydia was calming down they hear foot step

When they look to were the foot step were coming from they saw Scott, they both breath out a sigh.

when they got to Lydia home, Lydia ask Allison to stay with her, Allison just nodded and slept over.

the next morning Allison wake up really close to Lydia there face almost touching, Allison just star at Lydia for a while she smell Lydia, Lydia smell like sweet candy Allison love that smell, she didn't know Lydia was looking at her. when there gaze lock Lydia smile and put her hand to Allison cheek, Allison was frozen she didn't know what to do she thought that Lydia about to kiss her but then Lydia pull her hand always and stand from her bed, "so what do you want to eat" Lydia said standing right next to the door, "um pancake will be nice" Allison said now smiling, Lydia smile back and started walking down stair to make breakfasts.

when they were eating there breakfasts, Allison look up to Lydia, Lydia felt Allison looking at her so she look up to Allison and there gaze lock,"what" Lydia ask "nothing just wanted to ask what were you going to do when you put your hand in my face" Lydia was shock about the answer, " nothing was going to happen" "oh" Allison was a little sad.

when they got to Lydia room, Allison sat down on the bed,Lydia open her closet to look at what she was going to wear,"so what you want to do"Allison look at Lydia back but saw Lydia ban down looking for her heel,Allison blush a little "what you want to do" Allison said looking always from Lydia,Lydia turn alway from the closet and turn around to Allison,she smile at Allison and got closer to her,Allison breath hitch a little, now they were inch alway from each other now,"wha-" Allison was cut of by Lydia lip smash to her, it took a few min for Allison to kiss back but she did,she could feel Lydia smiling into there kiss,Allison smile back "i love you Allison" Lydia said when they broke alway from there kiss for air, "i love you too Lydia" 

 

Hope u enjoy. Maybe or maybe not


End file.
